There have been many designs for solar collectors throughout the years. Generally, such solar collectors have been fabricated from a multitude of parts which can substantially increase costs and lead to less than the desired quality.
The present invention simplifies the design of a basic solar collector to provide an easily assembled low cost solar collector requiring a minimum of skill for assembly, while providing an effective high quality, durable solar energy collection device.